


Delight and Docility

by Isamajor



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Leather gloves, M/M, Prostate Massage, Stripping, Sub!Gio and Dom!Nanu, a bit of dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isamajor/pseuds/Isamajor
Summary: After an evening in a bar in Goldenrod City, Nanu and Giovanni return to the fancy hotel where they have rented rooms. Not wanting the evening to end right away, Nanu begins a little game in which Giovanni is going to be particularly obedient.(Translation of my fic Plaisir et Docilité)
Relationships: Kuchinashi | Nanu/Sakaki | Giovanni
Kudos: 13





	Delight and Docility

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Istadris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Istadris/gifts).



It was pretty late on that winter evening. His mind intoxicated by the good alcohol he had tasted with Giovanni in this fancy bar in Goldenrod City, Nanu didn't want their evening to end. Dressed-up to the nines, passing for some person in a business relationship with an mob boss who invited him to have a drink, he had spent the evening being offered excellent spirits. Then, when they returned to their hotel, alcohol had awakened some sensual cravings in himself.

  
It was late, and in the room that Giovanni had rented, he limited himself to taking off only his coat and his jacket, then slouching unceremoniously in a padded armchair to smoke in shirt and waistcoat. Nanu had kept his gloves. Good leather gloves, thin and slightly worn. Giovanni watched him smoke like this, gloved fingers playing with that glowing-tipped cigarette, curls of acrid smoke enveloping Nanu's face.

« Go on. Undress. »

A smile on his lips, and his tone cheerful, Nanu stared at Giovanni who didn't know how to take the latter's injunction.

« _Strip._ »

The next injunction had the sharp clarity of an order that could  _not_ be refused. This tone admitted no reply, with Nanu's face now closed and his red eyes shing with an intimidating glow.

  
Giovanni rolled his eyes, overcome by that pair of fiery eyes and that hoarse voice that sent shivers down his spine. He would have liked to ask if Nanu would undress too but a little voice in his head knew perfectly well that he would stay there watching him get naked.

  
He unbuttoned his suit jacket and took it off, setting it gently on the bed. Slowly, he undid the three buttons of his double-breasted waistcoat, following Nanu's gaze on his long fingers busying themselves on the corozo buttons, playing delicately with them before pulling away the dark satin waistcoat and making it join his suit's jacket. Giovanni didn't dare admit it out loud, but this little scenario that Nanu was imposing on him aroused him, and the warmth he felt in his cheeks and ears, coloring them slightly, wasn't attributable to the alcohol he drank.

Nanu remained silent, his eyes staring at him, and Giovanni could feel his gaze like hands that wanted to touch him, feel him, or tear off the clothes he still had left. But Nanu remained there, in his chair, in a waiting position, his lips pinched on the cylinder of paper and one of his gloved hands under his chin.  
Giovanni got started on his tie, loosened it gently, then untied it, slid it down his neck before throwing it at Nanu who gave him an amused little smile.  
  


« Keep on going. There is some left. »  
« What about you, aren't you too hot ? »  
« Don't mind me. I want to see you naked. And you  _will_ obey me. »

Always that husky tone, growling orders, gaving Giovanni an intense but inexplicable sensations : nice and causing him chills while being almost unpleasant, feeling totally turned from the inside. Part of him wanted to step up and provoke the ire of this man with the ember eyes, another part of him just wanted to obey and continue to feel enveloped in the other's gaze of burning desire.

« Giovanni... »

The tone was full of threats and his voice as cold as ice. But despite the harsh tone, the sound of his first name uttered by this person had the effect of starting to consume him from within. It was so rare that their names escaped their lips, these words were dangerous and could stir up many feelings.  
Biting his lip, feeling the heat spreading all over his body, Giovanni began to undo his shirt, his suddenly trembling hands struggling with some buttons. He could hear the small sighs in puffs of smoke each time a new patch of his skin was exposed. Once the shirt was fully open, Giovanni worked a few seconds after the collar before sending quickly the white shirt to join the rest of his clothes.  
  
Nanu groaned approvingly.  
  
« Turn around. »

The order had been whispered, barely audible. Giovanni's eyes moved from Nanu's lips to his gloved hands, playing with the smoking cigarette. He couldn't take his eyes off its glowing end, and he didn't want to meet the glance of that seated man, who he almost physically felt the gaze on his bare skin.  
  
« Turn. Around. »  
  
Again that aggressive tone, again that voice, and for Giovanni, again those mixed urges to resist and to obey. And he couldn't help but shutting up his pride, and complying without protesting and offering to Nanu's beautiful eyes the sight of his muscular back.

« Good. Now your hands on the back of your neck. »

Giovanni hesitated a second before fulfilling Nanu's order. But without needing to turn around, he could feel that it didn't meet all of the latter's expectations.  
  


« Tttttttt... Spread more your elbows. More. »

Giovanni winced. He had always been sore in one shoulder, and and it had been this way since their very first confrontation so many years ago, when Nanu had truly dislocated his joint. And that bastard knew that position was painful to him, as he could feel Nanu's smirk on his back. 

« It hurts ? So what ? It's the price to pay to show your body off. »

Giovanni's breathing had accelerated under the pain. He stood still, teeth clenched, waiting for Nanu's goodwill to change his position, mentally praying that he would make up his mind quickly. Only silence answered him for long minutes and he had to dug his fingernails into his skin to hold the imposed position as much as possible.

« You can resume your undressing.»

He greeted this new by a sigh of relief. The pain had started to radiate up to Giovanni's arm and middle of back. But when he tried to crouch down to unlace his shoes, Nanu's disapproving gaze stopped him. Despite his mind slightly clouded by his evening drinks, he deduced that Nanu wanted him to remain standing and, with difficulty and at the risk of damaging them, Giovanni took off his leather shoes with his feet before pushing them back towards the armchair where the master of ceremonies sat enthroned.

Facing Nanu again, Giovanni began to unbuckle his belt, his grey eyes not letting go of Nanu's red ones, telling them not to lower them as the leather strap slid down his lower back before letting it drop on the carpet of the hotel room. Giovanni was aware that his raging desire was now clearly visible, especially since he was going to have to tear down the walls of fabric that protected him from Nanu's greedy pupils. And he wished that the latter would look him in the eyes rather than lower, too confused to be so turned in to be detailed like vulgar cattle. But he wasn't the one imposing the rules, he had quickly realized that, as his fingers hesitantly unbuttoned his pants.

« Go on. Show me _everything_. »

Each syllable, well detached, was a haunting music to his ears. He saw the lust in Nanu's eyes, he felt his savage desire under the polished appearances he wore, and Giovanni came to hope to be devoured by this beast in a tweed suit who was eyeing him, sitting on this padded armchair. Carefully, trying not to rub the sensitive bump that was deforming the crotch of his pants, Giovanni slid it down his thighs before dropping it to the floor and merely pushing it with his toes towards his shoes.

Exposed in this way, with only his underwear and socks held up by a pair of leather garters, he felt more vulnerable than if he was completely naked under Nanu's gaze. He felt the stinging heat invade his cheeks and ears again, red with shame and desire, shamefaced at his own desire that shone through so clearly, molded in the vice of his underpants. And he perfectly knows there was no point in hiding, all modesty seemed out of place to him, at this stage.

« I see that all this turns you on... And not just a little ! Look at yourself in the mirror. Go on, look ! »

Giovanni swayed for a moment before complying, under the slightly mocking gaze of Nanu who still hadn't deigned to move an inch from his comfortable chair. He looked at himself, mortified, and saw himself as he offered himself to Nanu's sight, with bright red cheekbones and a dilated member which made a large protuberance in his underwear, along his groin.

« Tell me you like it. That you like showing off, in front of me. I know it, just look at you! I want to hear you say it. »

Giovanni opened his mouth, but facing his reflection in the mirror, no sound came out. The words seemed to tangle in his head, collide in his throat, but no words passed his lips. Through the mirror, he met Nanu's unyielding gaze and lips which silently articulated « say it ».

Giovanni's heart was pounding in his chest and he had the impression of feeling the painful pulsations all the way to his penis. He had to admit it. His unlikely obedience and his erection were already like a confession but Nanu wanted to _hear_ him. And he felt compelled to comply with his request. He took a deep breath, avoiding meeting his own gaze in the mirror, or the sight of his swollen, aching lower abdomen. He did it several times, only to find the calm necessary for the profession of his desire. And in an uncertain voice, he finally assumed.

« I... like to see you looking at me. »

He paused for a few seconds. Then looked for Nanu in the mirror. The blood was pulsating in his head, and he felt almost dizzy. Now more than ever, he wanted Nanu to touch him. To come closer and feel the warmth of his body on his bare skin, the wetness of his lips on his muscles. But Nanu denied this to Giovanni.

« Come back to me. I said I wanted to see you naked and, although the show was very enjoyable, it wasn't quite what I asked for. »

And he did so, lowering his pants almost timidly, finally releasing his hard member and offering it to the sight of the one who had already seen it dozens of times. Nanu's gaze on him, the desire he had caused, with that eager gaze that seemed to struggle to not to jump on him, that glance of embers and fire completely inflame him. In the eyes of the two men, a burning desire for contact was felt and it was at this moment that Nanu deigned to get up from his chair, making Giovanni shiver with anticipation. 

He crushed his cigarette butt in the nearest ashtray and walked over to Giovanni, without touching him. He just walked around him, admiring him from every angle and Giovanni could imagine that his eyes lingered on the slightest flaw, the slightest scar and that Nanu was remembering the history of those he had caused and imagined the story that could have led to others. Giovanni didn't dare move yet, naked except for his garters and socks, but his eyes followed Nanu and observed this man whose usual sloppy appearance had given way to a certain casual class, in that tweed suit.

With some personal satisfaction, Giovanni had noticed that Nanu's pants didn't conceal well the bulge of his own arousal. No matter how the tone he used was cold and imperious, Giovanni found that he was still a simple man, subjected to the torments of desire and lust, no matter how well he would hide it. Nanu walked closer and closer to him, and sometimes his gloved hand brushed his hand, his arm, his thigh... Giovanni closed his eyes and forced himself to breathe calmly, deeply, fighting against the urge more and more intrusive to leap on the latter. 

Suddenly, brutally, a hand landed on Giovanni's buttock. It wasn't a slap, but the gesture has a kind of restrained aggressiveness, then Nanu grasped the buttock firmly in his hand, almost at the level of the thigh. Surprised, Giovanni made a small noise of strangled suction. After staying like that for a moment, almost pinching Giovanni, Nanu released the pressure and positioned himself behind the man, pressing his whole clothed body to his back, his two gloved hands running up and down Giovanni's thighs, from knee to groin, without ever brushing his tight cock desperately awaiting consideration, causing Giovanni to breathe a few long impatient sighs. 

And then he put his hands up on Giovanni's hard and gnarled belly, clinging to each of the latter's muscular roughness, playing with his fingertips with his body hair, until a big hand came to rest on these leather gloves. Nanu froze before promptly removing his hands from Giovanni's skin and slapping him on the thigh as punishment. 

« Who allowed you ?  _ Who _ ? »

Giovanni looked down. He felt stupid and embarrassed to feel sorry for it. And most of all, he wanted Nanu's caresses to start again, and more. 

After leaving Giovanni deprived of any physical contact for a little while, Nanu finally decided to step in and fulfill Giovanni's expectations with new attentions. Slyly, with his fingertips, he traced an invisible line from Giovanni's Adam's apple to his pubis, taking great delight in the chills he caused in the process. Then, without warning, he get to grips with Giovanni's cock, stroking it slowly, manipulating his testicles with delicacy with the other hand, dragging out small moans from Giovanni who didn't think until then that he liked the feeling of the leather on his skin as much. 

Then, when the latter started to reach a certain point of excitement, Nanu abruptly stopped his ministrations and Giovanni gave off a muffled roar of frustration, his angry grey eyes wishing this scoundrel who was depriving him of his pleasure all the misfortunes of the world. Nanu just laughed in his face, amused by his disappointment. 

« Poor thing, here he is, so angry... You wanted to come, right ? Maybe I'll allow it, it all depends on your... _behavior_. »

Giovanni had great difficulty calming his erratic and furious breathing, as well as his dark look, but, once calmed enough for Nanu's taste, Nanu invited him to approach the bed. 

« I feel generous, you will be able to lie down a bit, there, on your stomach. »

A little suspicious, Giovanni obeyed, stepping over to the edge of the bed and lying down as requested, chest and head against the mattress, feet still on the ground and butt up.

« Spread your legs a little. I told you that I wanted you to show me everything. »

With a small exasperated sigh, Giovanni complied but his irritation didn't get unnoticed and Nanu, as a punishment, told him to resume holding his hands on the back of his neck.  
In an awkward position, naked and exposed, Giovanni was utterly vulnerable, at Nanu's mercy and his goodwill. For the moment, the latter didn't little more than sitting on the edge of the bed, next to Giovanni, and negligently stroked his back, carefully tracing the outline of each muscle. 

« You know, this position makes your back really beautiful. I think you're going to keep it for a while longer. »

Giovanni's small growl had the only result of making Nanu laugh. Giovanni liked this sound, frank and clear, joyful even. The protest, though well-founded, was mostly lip service, he knew Nanu would not be willing to listen to any of his requests. Even though it was impossible for Giovanni to vocalize the thought, he trusted this little older man, who didn't look much with his graying hair and his nonchalant demeanor. Nanu had learned over the decades to decipher his body, his emotions, his limits. The old man had an unusual charisma and magnetism. And both seemed to be binded til death to them part. In his hands, Giovanni could afford to drop the costume of the leader of a criminal organization. He no longer had to assume the grueling exercise of power, no longer had to lead, no longer had to keep up appearances. 

Nanu knew the man under the mafioso costume and he knew better than anyone how to deal with him. And Giovanni sort of liked feeling ashamed to let himself go and enjoy that kind of little game with him. 

He felt Nanu's gloved hands run down his hips, buttocks, thighs and every time he approached a sensitive area, he shivered. Then, a moment later, it was a cold substance that made him shiver and Nanu was playing with it, with his leather covered fingers. Giovanni bit his lip in anticipation, while with the fingers made slimy by the gel, Nanu caressed his penis, or moved between his buttocks, brushing the contours of his anus, driving him mad by this taste of acts that were to follow. 

Nanu put a finger inside him that seemed quite shy to him, before feeling it sink a little deeper. It turned back, then the finger came back to where it was before, exploring him from within. Giovanni could only imagine Nanu, still dressed from top to toe, concentrated penetrating him with his leather gloves made shiny by the lubricant. And Giovanni found that this mental sight was particularly arousing to him. 

Nanu switched to a second finger, digging deeper into Giovanni, stroking it from the inside, searching with his fingertips for the latter's prostate. He let himself be guided in this massage by Giovanni's breathing, the gloves he wore diminishing his sense of touch. 

Giovanni sighed more sharply, trying to silence himself by pressing his face against the sheets. He thought it was so good, he didn't want the feeling to ever end but, inevitably, as soon as his butt started to tremble, Nanu pulled them back, causing Giovanni to muffle his squeal in frustration in the mattress. 

Giovanni could feel Nanu's smile behind his back at his reaction. He felt like he was foaming with rage against the mattress, his face red with desire and shame to remain exposed like this, in the position that Nanu had made him adopt, deprived of pleasure and under the mocking gaze of this splendid bastard who did with him what he wanted. 

But a noise quickly caught his attention behind him. A noise of cloth followed by a clammy rubbing noise that once again, set all his senses on fire. And when he finally felt Nanu's cock against him, rubbing between his buttocks, he found himself gasping in anticipation. 

« You want it, isn't it ? »

Nanu continued to sway between his buttocks, taunting him, waiting for an answer too obvious and refusing to penetrate him until he had had it, despite the erratic movements of Giovanni's pelvis who tried in vain to impale himself on that much desired cock. 

« I can end it up like that, you know, jerking off between your buttocks and repaint your back. Just tell me you want me to take you and you will be granted. »

Giovanni closed his eyes and bit his lip. It was just the last little humiliation, the last thing to give in. Anyway, he thought, at the stage he has reached... 

« Take me... »

His voice was hoarse and the plea had been painful to him but the sacrifice of his pride had not been in vain, and when Nanu sank fully into him, a loud sigh of relief and pleasure erupted from his lips. 

Giovanni closed his eyes. He felt Nanu's gloved hands on his hips, he felt his cock deep inside him, he felt good. The sensation of these back and forth goings in him, slow and deep, this long coveted feeling, already made him breathe and sigh with pleasure. Giovanni pressed his mouth against the mattress in a attempt to mute it. He disliked making noise during sex, and usually remained quite quiet, except in those cases where the tension had been building for a while and when his prostate was well stimulated. In this kind of situation, his natural and usual self-control didn't hold anymore and he was ashamed of her distorted voice of pleasure which moaned relentlessly whenever something caressed the sensitive chestnut shaped organ inside him. 

Then, without warning, Nanu stopped abruptly and withdrew. A whimper of muffled frustration was Giovanni's response to that, who instinctively moved his pelvis in an attempt to impale himself on Nanu's cock, greatly amusing the latter. Nanu put his hand on one of Giovanni's butt cheek, stroking it with his still wet and slimy fingers, before leaning over Giovanni, weighing all his weight on his muscular back and whispering in his ear : 

« You know it's not good like that. Stop hiding, I love to hear your voice, I love to hear you having a blast and get off. »

Reluctantly, Giovanni turned his head to the side, allowing his mouth to let out the sounds of pleasure rising from his throat. Nanu grabbed his hair and spun him the other way. Facing the mirror. Instinctively Giovanni closed his eyes, ashamed to see himself like this. 

« Look at you ! Look how handsome you are when you gave yourself up... I don't miss a thing of it, you should do the same. »

Giovanni forced himself to obey and timidly opened his eyes, searching Nanu's gaze in the mirror. Nanu was smiling at him, his usual smirk, thin as a blade. And, satisfied to see himself listened to, he straightened up and rewarded Giovanni by going back to was he was doing before. As Nanu entered him again, he heard and saw himself moan, and excruciatingly embarrassed by his image with his parted lips and offered body, perfected the picture with a new pretty shade of pink on his cheekbones. 

Nanu had picked up the pace, perhaps he felt he was approaching his limit, and he was gratified with each thrust by a new moan, more and more hoarse, more and more loud as he went as an intense pleasure now seized all of Giovanni's pelvis. 

« Go ahead. Scream. Shout. Show the neighbors how much you like this. »

Nanu had leaned over Giovanni again, growling halting encouragement in his ear to let go, to abandon himself to the pleasure completely. And when Nanu felt himself coming, he bit Giovanni hard on the back of the neck, letting out a moan through his clenched teeth on the Giovanni's salty skin. It was a spur for Giovanni, and his belly began to contract violently, his legs to shake, he no longer controlled anything, neither his body, nor his voice which roared in those long seconds of absolute pleasure where Nanu had sent him. This intense combination of pleasure, pain and hearing Nanu's stifled pleasure against him had finished him off. 

They stood on top of each other for a moment, panting and exhausted. Nanu stroked Giovanni's hair, whose eyelids were already fluttering with fatigue. 

« You were really beautiful tonight, you know? » 

« Shut up. »

Nanu laughed softly. Fortunately, Giovanni hadn't lost all his scathing retorts in the deed. Leaning on the latter, Nanu stood up with difficulty and stretched painfully. In the excitement of the moment, he felt perfectly fit but now, afterwards, he fekt weight of the years and it was Giovanni's turn watching him, laughing at him and calling him a grandpa. 

« You think I'm just an old man but I fucked you well tonight anyway, and you won't say the opposite. »

Nanu glanced at Giovanni's body, slumped against the edge of the bed. When he saw the sweaty and sticky traces of their antics on the ground, he sighed. 

« Besides, I think you ruined the carpet when you spunk on it. I'll let you try to clean up your crap and don't forget to leave a big tip for the maid who's going to tear her hair out at the sight tomorrow morning. And since I'm not just an asshole, I'm going to run a bath for you while you rub. »

As Nanu disappeared into the adjoining bathroom, Giovanni forced himself to stand up. He felt like he had been drained of all his strength. The prospect of a warm bath almost scared him, as he could see himself falling asleep in it. Steeping into the bathroom, he found Nanu busy with the faucet, trying to find the right temperature for the bath. 

It was stronger than him, like an animal instinct that told him to do this. He stepped forward and almost threw himself on Nanu, hugging him and almost crushing his bones, burying his nose in Nanu's neck. Giovanni found it hard to release his grip, despite Nanu's painful yelping. 

« You will head back to your room, I suppose. »  
« It would be better to avoid my old bones getting crushed again by a Bewear like you... »

But Nanu had noticed Giovanni's sad, almost regretful tone. Despite the intense pleasure he had given him, Nanu had tickled Giovanni's limits, leading him to lock up every little bit of the pride he possessed, and made him submit to his wishes. It was a very trying thing, mentally, Nanu conceded.

« If you're having nightmares tonight, you know where my room is. Uncle Nanu will serve you as a teddy if you put aside your big muscles. »  
« Nonsense... » Giovanni sighed, shaking his head, but deep down happy at this tender invitation. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the Smutember 2020 grid.  
> Thanks to Istadris for being an unwavering support throughout the conception, the writing and the translation of this fic. ♥


End file.
